


Чайная вечеринка

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Jokes, Drabble, Gen, Green Tea - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Mistakes, Misunderstandings, Not What It Looks Like, Sasuke & Akatsuki, kinda dirty talk, misapprehension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: «— А-Ах! Это моё! Ты омерзителен. Не суй туда свои пальцы! Ты... ты сволочь!»«— Я засуну ещё один, если ты не замолчишь».





	Чайная вечеринка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tea Party](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/466832) by yukuro. 



С тех самых пор, как Саске стал тусоваться с Акацуки из тех или иных соображений (вроде бы что-то насчёт той клятвы, что он не уйдёт, пока наконец не убьёт Итачи; клятвы, которая стала причиной безудержного хохота других членов организации, в особенности Дейдары, который просто орал до слёз), Кисаме начал думать, что эти двое стали лучше ладить друг с другом. По его собственному мнению, во всяком случае. А вот Тоби сравнил братьев с кошкой и мышкой, и это наблюдение заслужило ещё один прыск от Дейдары (он в конце концов начал понимать, что чувствовал Сасори, заботясь о младшем соратнике, и не то чтобы сам он испытывал раздражение, конечно. Конечно.)  
  
В любом случае, когда Итачи говорил Кисаме что-то сделать, Кисаме обычно это выполнял. В особенности в этот раз, когда Итачи попросил — или скорее, скомандовал — принести больше воды. Кисаме ещё только предстояло понять причину этой необходимости, но всё равно он сделал, что ему сказали. Большинство людей поостерегутся переходить Итачи дорогу, если жизнь дорога.  
  
— Алё! Ты у меня воду тыришь!  
  
Кисаме моргнул, когда ему в лоб прилетела тростинка.  
  
— Дейдара, эта вода для питья, а не для купания.  
  
Блондин, который, как и было сказано, купался в пруду, просто пожал плечами.  
  
— Да пофиг, хм. А ты что вообще делаешь?  
  
— Итачи-сан хочет воды. Незагрязнённой.  
  
Закатив глаза, Дейдара щёлкнул пальцами — и в ведре с водой у Кисаме произошёл минивзрыв, успешно доведший воду до кипения и не менее успешно обрызгавший лицо человека-акулы. Выходя из воды, Дейдара с мановением руки заявил:  
— Вот. Очищенная.  
  
— Дейдара-сенпай — придурок! — совсем не в обиду, радостно чирикнул Тоби, поднося означенному блондину его одежду.  
  
Дейдара остро зыркнул в ответ.  
  
Что-то смутно подсказывало Кисаме, что у себя в воображении Дейдара каждую часть тела Тоби напичкал бомбами.  
  
Нырнув в свою одежду и приведя в порядок волосы, Дейдара запрыгнул в сандалии и, ведомый любопытством, увязался за Кисаме. Ему всегда было интересно, чем Итачи занимался в свободное время. Тем более вместе с Саске.  
  
— Ты у меня на хвосте.  
  
— Да знаю. Просто иди, хм.  
  
— Итачи-сан не слишком терпит шпионаж.  
  
— А я не шпионю, — суховато бросил Дейдара.  
  
— Ага, он шпионил только за Сасори-сенпаем, — позади провозгласил Тоби с той неубиваемой ноткой весёлости, из-за которой Дейдаре хотелось переломить ему шею посерединке. Да, время от времени ему действительно не хватало Сасори. Это означало меньшую некомпетентность.  
  
Кисаме сдавлено хохотнул насчёт Дейдары, прокладывая себе путь через лес, в котором встречались Итачи и Саске. Обходя кустарник, он начал:  
— Вообще-то вам двоим лучше-...  
  
— Итачи! Что за нахрен ты творишь?! Не трогай!  
  
Кисаме и Дейдара мигом осеклись и прыгнули в кусты. Тоби отвлёкся на бабочку.  
  
— Хочу и трогаю.  
  
С большими от озадаченности и смущения глазами Дейдара, подняв бровь, повернулся к Кисаме и изрёк:   
— Кто бы мог подумать...  
  
  
— А-Ах! Это моё! Ты омерзителен. Не суй туда свои пальцы! Ты... ты сволочь!  
  
— Я засуну ещё один, если ты не замолчишь.  
  
— Вытащи!  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Разве там не горячо?!  
  
  
Дейдаре пришлось подавить хохот вместе лёгким приступоподобным размахиванием руками. А Саске-то у них любителем грязных разговорчиков оказался. Блондин задыхался от беззвучного смеха.  
  
— Ты ещё и ртом прикладываешься? Пока внутри твои пальцы? Это отвратительно.  
  
— Если бы ты не жаловался, я бы и тебе дал попробовать.  
  
Кисаме вздёрнул бровь.  
  
— Я и сам могу достать, ты, ублюдок.  
  
В этот момент Дейдара захлопнул обеими ладонями собственный рот, чтобы не заорать в голос.  
  
— Ты слишком неумелый.  
  
— Я не хочу ничего, к чему притрагивались твои губы.  
  
Встав на колени, Дейдара прыснул:  
— Что он сделает? Прекратит всё?  
  
Кисаме мрачно зыркнул на него.  
  
А по другую сторону зарослей Саске был мрачнее тучи:  
— Я очередной раз вспомнил, почему тебя ненавижу. Никогда больше не буду заниматься этим с тобой.  
  
Слыша, что сцена подходит к завершению, Кисаме и Дейдара медленно развернулись в попытке улизнуть оттуда подальше, но, как это часто бывает, именно в этот самый момент Тоби приспичило влететь в кусты и выглянуть сквозь заросли. Палевно.  
  
— Эй, Итачи-сенпай! А можно и мне на вашу чайную вечеринку?  
  
Переполох. Шок. Всеобщая немота. А затем Кисаме с Дейдарой выскочили из кустов и осмотрели сцену. Итачи и Саске сидели на валунах с разложенным между ними чайным набором. Все чашки стояли рядом с Итачи, и одну из них он держал в руке, погрузив в зелёный чай указательный палец.  
  
Ох,  _унизительно_.  
  
Итачи медленно повернулся к дереву.  
— Кисаме, — резко обратился он к напарнику, отчего тот вздрогнул. А Итачи предельно серьёзно продолжил: — Ты принёс ещё воды? У нас чай кончился.  
  
Они хотя бы поцеловались?


End file.
